The Sims
The Sims (sometimes referred to as The Sims 1, TS1, or Sims 1) is a single-player interactive life simulation game, developed by Maxis and published by Electronic Arts. In the game, players control the day-to-day lives of virtual people called "Sims". Sims require direction, via mouse inputs, in order to have their needs met and live their lives efficiently. Sims have a degree of free will, but not enough to be considered completely independent (and even this limited free will can be disabled). The residential lot that individual Sims or families call home can be upgraded both in terms of the structure (Build Mode) and the furniture that occupies it (Buy Mode). The Sims is a spin-off of the SimCity series, and was created by SimCity creator and Maxis co-founder Will Wright. The Sims was released on February 4, 2000, to wide critical acclaim and numerous awards. The success of the initial release led to the creation of a total of seven expansion packs for the game, and ultimately led to the release of other games in the The Sims series, including the sequel titles The Sims 2, The Sims 3 and The Sims 4. The base game itself has sold more than 16 million units,"The Sims Franchise Celebrates Its Fifth Anniversary and Continues to Break Records". Retrieved on 2 October 2014. and was at one time the best-selling PC video game in history, until it was eclipsed by The Sims 2. Overview Strictly speaking, there is no primary objective to The Sims; it is open-ended and players are free to decide for themselves what constitutes success or failure. The game does, however, have plenty of clear secondary objectives, such as career and relationship success, although there are no set rewards for this. The player will need to make his or her Sim successful in many ways. Players must fulfill their need to sleep, eat, and so forth, just like real human beings. They will also need to find a job, be promoted, or even marry other Sims so that one can have a successful family life. The architecture and the artificial intelligence system are both praised by players. Players will need to build a well-designed house and put in different objects to fulfill the Sim's needs. Sims can only interact with the object in their house. A player can control a maximum of eight Sims at a time; the Sim currently being controlled can be identified by the PlumbBob over its head. Gameplay In The Sims there is no primary objective or goal to achieve and instead of fulfilling objectives, the player is encouraged to make choices and engage fully in an interactive environment. This has helped the game successfully attract casual gamers. The only real objective of the game is to organize the Sims' time to help them reach personal goals and succeed to the best of their ability. Trivia * In The Sims 4 there's a computer game named "Sims Forever" that contains footage from the original The Sims, with music playing and Simlish language. Mortimer and Bella can even be seen kissing in a hot tub for one scene. References External links * The Sims official website Category:Life simulation Category:PC Category:Mac Category:Nintendo GameCube Category:Linux Category:Nintendo DS Category:PS2 Category:Xbox